


Small Gifts and Evening Visits

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Based on Hchano's art, Evening Visit, M/M, Ninoir week, i don't know what prompt this falls under...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Chat Noir panics over giving a gift to his friend.





	Small Gifts and Evening Visits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hchano](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchano/gifts).



> Based on Hchano's amazing art! [(Click here for to see the beauty!!)](http://hchano.tumblr.com/post/164432437856/ninoir-week-day-1-temptationmore-bonus)
> 
> I love Ninoir! :3 Hope you enjoy!!!

Chat Noir paced atop the rooftop of Nino’s apartment building. His ears twitched, sensitive enough to pick up the sound of the beat and melody echoing out into the night from the very familiar window below him. And while the hum of electronica was pleasing, it did nothing to assuage the nervous pounding in his chest.

Internally he tried to hype himself up, to get the courage built up in him that he knew Nino usually associated with his masked persona. He glanced down at the plush doll in his hand, and felt his heart sink at what Nino would think of him now, to see his hero scared helpless at the thought of delivering such a simple and childish toy. The small plush Chat Noir doll stared up at him with unblinking eyes, judging him and making him feel like a fraud.

He groaned, perhaps he was just overthinking himself. This was fine. Just a regular superhero out on patrol, taking a break from watching over the city to visit his favourite civilian…who was actually his best friend…

Very normal.

His shoulders hunched over in defeat before reaching behind him to grab a hold of his baton. It was late. He doubted himself, wondering if he would be better off to just head home and forget the whole thing. He reached the building’s edge and paused at the sudden sound of the music stopping.

Leaning over the roof’s ledge, Chat Noir glanced down to Nino’s window, seeing that the lights were turned off. The window itself however remained open and Chat Noir worried fretfully for a moment at the thought of his friend sleeping with the window open. Sure it was summer and hot, but Adrien would never be allowed to open his bedroom window up at night without setting off various security systems alarms. It made sneaking out for evening patrol a real adventure most of the time.

Resigned in the knowledge that Nino was asleep and he had missed his opportunity for an evening visit, Chat Noir played with the thought of merely throwing the doll through his friend’s window—a gift from a secret admirer? Or would that be too creepy? He sighed, wondering if this would be equivalent in romantic gestures to that of throwing rocks at someone’s window.  

He severely doubted it.

Nevertheless it was a cat sort of thing to do, wasn’t it? Leaving behind a gift for their owners? Albeit this gift was much better than a dead mouse…and Nino wasn’t his owner…per say.

Chat Noir stared down at the doll in his hands and was reminded of earlier that day…the look on Nino’s face as he jumped, raising his hands to the sky and yelling, “YOU DON’T NEED IT YOU HAVE THE REAL ONE!!”

He remembers Nino’s intense blush and he smiled to himself at the memory. It was true, Nino had Chat Noir wrapped around his finger, but being witness to Nino’s conflict felt like a lightning storm in his chest and he was burned at the knowledge of belonging to someone, not in a possessive, tyrannical manner, but in a way that was just mutually agreed upon. In the way people in love were…

Chat Noir hummed at the idea of Nino calling him _his_. And he purred at the thought of one day calling Nino the same. If Nino would let him, Adrien would call him anything he wanted and he would shower him with all the Chat Noir plushies money could buy.

Before he could change his mind again, Chat Noir flicked out his baton, elongating it down to the street and balancing himself on top of it. He used it as an elevator of sorts, hopping off the rooftop and lowering himself down towards Nino’s open window, doll held in between his teeth.

The plan was simple. He would leave the little Chat Noir plush on the windowsill and run back home, content in the knowledge that Nino would wake up in the morning and see—

“AHHHH!”

“AAACKK!”

Chat flinched, coming face to face with Nino, who was sitting at his window. Both of them reacted in kind, wide neon green eyes meeting golden, hazel ones before both boys began screaming. While Nino merely fell backwards out of his chair, Chat Noir fully lost his balance atop his baton. He wavered for a moment trying to right himself, before plummeting over, falling down a few stories towards the cement ground.

Luckily this wasn’t the first time he had fallen from such heights, and while he still felt the shock from hitting the hard surface, and felt his breath leave his body, Chat Noir stared up at the night sky, relatively unharmed—his ego had taken the biggest hit.

He sat up, glancing up at Nino’s window with embarrassment and flinching as he caught Nino leaning out his window with a look of worry upon his face. Hoping to make the best of the situation, Chat Noir raised a hand waving up at the DJ with the first immediate reaction he could think of. Nino returned the gesture, and Chat Noir felt a warmth rise in his cheeks.

_CLINK!_

Too distracted staring up at Nino, Chat Noir didn’t see his baton falling from the sky in time to dodge out from under it. The metal device landed on his head before clanging to the ground beside him. Chat flinched at the hit, bringing a hand up to his hair. He looked up skywards hoping to disappear into the ground, but instead he was greeted by another object. This time it was the soft blow of the Chat Noir plushy against his forehead. He groaned, falling back against the pavement in humiliation.

“Chat?” a whisper caught his ear.

Opening an eye Chat Noir glanced up to see Nino, still at his window, and face full of concern. Chat Noir sat up again, waving shyly in his direction.

“Dude…" Nino said. “You OK!?”

Chat responded with a thumbs up, too scared to use words in the quiet of the night and even more so afraid that he would only embarrass himself further.

Nino pursed his lips, pausing for a moment before continuing, “I—uh…I, well, do you…do you wanna come up?”

Still at a loss for words, Chat Noir tilted his head to the side in a silent question.

“Come on dude.” Nino smiled, laughing lightly, and the sound was like music to Chat’s ears, “I wanna make sure you’re alright!”

“I—I’m fine!” Chat answered, grabbing his baton and the cursed plush. He used his free hand to rub at the back of his head.

“Well…” and Chat’s ears flickered, trying to catch the hushed words as Nino’s voice dipped shyly in volume. “Well, if you’d let me…I could always kiss it better.”

Chat Noir felt his heart warm, and just as quick he was back up and standing, baton out and zooming up towards that window. The bright smile on his face reflected the crescent moon in the night sky and soon enough he was back at that window, ready to bestow his gift and hoping to receive one in return.

 

 


End file.
